narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Mitou
Kasumi Mitou (みとう カスミ, Mitou Kasumi) is a chūnin of Kusagakure. She is a member of Team Yon-Tao with the twins, Ide and Buto, and later, Kazō Yakusho and Oda Inagara. She utilizes grass release ninjutsu like her older sister Seishi. She eventually marries Kazō and becomes a member of the Yakusho clan that he forms. They have one son, Shinji, and later, a daughter Noriko. Background Kasumi is the second daughter of Soichiro and Kiyomi Mitou. Like her sister, Kasumi joined the Academy to become a ninja. Overall, she had average skill in just about all aspects of her studies. She did not seem to possess the same gifted talent her older sister had shown, but she was still able to hold her own among the other students. Like most of the students, her main weak points were in fields such as genjutsu. She spent most of her time with her best friend Inari; either training, talking, or trying to get Kinsei’s attention. One of Kasumi’s least favorite parts of the day were the lectures. She had trouble staying focused on such a boring task. One day while trying to stay awake, another student had gotten yelled at. Kentaro had accidently laughed too loud at one of Kazō’s witticisms. The fact that someone was actually able to enjoy something while rotting in the trench of boredom annoyed her. The next day, Kazō arrived to find Kasumi occupying his usual seat. She wanted in on their fun, even if they didn’t. As the lecture went on, Kazō found things to make jokes about. Although Kasumi realized the intent, she didn’t find them as funny as Kentaro did. The last one didn’t even make sense to her, and she said so, much to Kazō’s shock. He tried rewording the joke, but it still slid past her. Now thoroughly annoyed, Kazō attempted to break down the joke, bit by bit. Before he could get very far, the teacher berated him for not paying attention. It was the first time Kazō had ever been caught, as well as the first thing Kasumi actually found funny. Later in the day, Kasumi joined in a game of Ninja; a mix of tag and hide and seek, that had begun between Kazō’s group and Kinsei’s friends. Kazō was immediately against the idea, but Kasumi was not going to pass up the chance to be on a team with Kinsei. By the end of the game, only Kazō and Buto were left standing. Before the others could gather to call the game, Kentaro and Ide continued it by acting like zombies. It was all the incentive Kazō needed to get into character. Kinsei and Kasumi stood by as their charade progressed. Though Kinsei was annoyed by their stupidity, Kasumi actually enjoyed the act. She decided that, even if their jokes sucked, they could still keep things entertaining. This wasn’t the last time Kasumi hung around their group. As much as she annoyed them and they annoyed her, she continued to stay in their company. Though she wouldn’t admit it, they had become her friends. Kazō still hadn’t fully accepted her and tended to make fun of her through wit. Kentaro usually followed Kazō’s lead but Ide and Buto didn’t mind having Kasumi around, saying she was the cutest member of their group. After becoming a genin, Kasumi was paired with Ide and Buto under the tutelage of Yon-Tao. He was a strict sensei, and rarely put up with their mischief. They soon grew on him, whether or not he’d admit it, and he was pleased with their growth as ninja. Having the twins on her team wasn’t too bad. However, they always managed to continue Kazō’s work and aggravate her to no end. Despite the annoyances, the three worked well together and soon became chūnin. After her promotion, Kasumi’s sister began teaching her more about the Kekkei Genkai they shared. Soon Kasumi modeled the jutsu to fit her own fighting style. Among her new skills, she found a knack for sensing chakra. As her sister was not a sensor type ninja, Kasumi had finally found something that made her different from Seishi and she strengthened the skill as much as she could. She may not share Seishi’s advanced abilities, but her skills did much to help her carve her own path on the road to being a ninja. Personality Kasumi has a very outgoing and cheerful demeanor. She is friendly towards others, even if she’s never met them before, and will usually befriend anyone she comes into contact with. She can usually be found in the company of her best friend, Inari, acting as most girls her age do. She tends to fawn over adorable things like small animals or toddlers, as seen when she meets two year old Miko for the first time. She’s even said that she’d take Miko home with her and become the child’s older sister on numerous occasions. Kasumi is not always the most mature girl for her age. She can get jealous easily, as seen when Inari is put on Kinsei’s team. In her defense, Inari tends to rub it in a lot. Another immature trait is annoyance. If someone is able to break through her normally friendly exterior and strike a nerve, she doesn’t take it well. This makes her an easy target for people like Ide and Buto who are good at aggravating in the name of fun. Not helping in this area is her occasional dense moments. Although she isn’t stupid, by any means, things can sometimes slide past her easily. This is seen a lot when she’s with Kazō whose quick tongue can trip up anyone not paying attention. Some of her immaturity may also stem from her childhood, as she is a younger sibling. For much of her life, Kasumi has followed in the footsteps of her sister. This has led to a need for her to prove herself. She doesn’t want to fall behind, especially since Seishi had progressed quicker than most. Before she became a genin, she relied on her sister for many things, whether she wanted to or not. To fix this, Kasumi began testing her abilities and refused help from others. This is shown when she gets caught in one of Kazō’s earlier traps with Ide and Buto. Kazō and Kentaro arrive, and after making fun of them for getting caught, agree to help them. This infuriated Kasumi, and she told them she could free herself without their aid. Hours later, she finally broke free, pleased with her progress. Appearance Kasumi is a girl of average height, with black hair and light blue eyes. When she is introduced after the time skip, her hair is braided and extends down to her waist. She wears a royal blue formfitting shirt with black trim and a black stripe down the front. She also wears black shorts and black gloves. During her Academy years, her braid only hung down to her shoulder blades. Two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, around the time of events in The Last: Naruto the Movie, Kasumi has changed a bit. Her bangs have lengthened and frame her face. Her attire has changed to a long-sleeved qipao in the same color as her previous outfit and is tied with a black sash. She no longer wears gloves with this attire. Years later, Kasumi has matured. Her bangs are longer and reach her shoulders while her center bang hangs flat over her left eye. Her braid is thicker as well. She now wears a blue tee shirt with a dark green, collared vest. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Like her sister, Kasumi makes use of the Kekkei Genkai unique to Kusagakure. As explained to her by Seishi, grass release can be used to create and manipulate many forms of vegetation. Many ninja in their village might acquire the skill; however, since the jutsu can encompass many varying aspects of plant life, not many will share similar jutsu. The most common type Kasumi utilizes is vines, just like Seishi. They are versatile enough to let her ensnare, strangle, or simply lash out at an opponent. Soon Kasumi decided to deviate from her sister’s jutsu path. After learning about different plants from Seishi, Kasumi created her own jutsu revolving around figs. Just like the fig tree will sap the life of surrounding trees, Kasumi’s new jutsu is a chakra absorbing technique. To implement the jutsu, Kasumi has small vine-like tendrils latch onto an opponent. Figs then sprout from the area and begin sapping their chakra. She can also wrap the figs around herself or allies to have the stolen chakra replenish her own supply. This trait has come in handy now that she has teamed up with Kazō, whose chakra reserves are low. Sensory Perception After becoming a chūnin, Kasumi had shown skill in sensing chakra. She takes great pride in the ability since it’s something her sister cannot do. She is able to use her perception with her chakra absorbing jutsu by sensing reserves of chakra and latching onto them. She can even sense reservoirs of chakra that may be lying dormant in the land or have been collected by others. Stamina Combining her sensory perception and her absorption jutsu allows Kasumi to have an almost endless supply of chakra. This increases her stamina greatly, even surpassing that of her sister’s. As such, she does not tire easily and can keep fighting well past standard limits. This puts her at odds with Kazō and Oda, who tire quickly when using their jutsu. The only down side to this combo is her not paying attention to how much chakra is left around her. At times, she will deplete the source of her free chakra and be left with just her normal reserves. Unlike Kazō or Oda, however, her natural reserves are at an average level, so she can usually last if this happens. Status Part II New Team Arc Upon seeing Kazō, she became excited and ran over to him, saying she hadn’t seen him in a long time and that Kinsei said he was probably dead. Kazō continued to stand there unenthusiastically as she talked to him more. After a bit, she grabbed his left arm, noting that he no longer covered it up. She began bending the prosthetic, saying she always wanted to see something. Annoyed, Kazō severed part of the arm for her. She looked at the inside rings and happily commented that he was indeed seventeen years old. Thoroughly embarrassed, Kazō snatched the piece from her. Naruto and Sakura held in laughter with Yamato commenting that it was quite an unusual trait and Sai wondering if Kazō was part plant. Kasumi asked who Kazō’s teammates were and finally noticed Oda standing nearby. After walking around him, looking him over, she declared that she had no idea who he was. Kazō yanked her back by her braid and said he wasn’t in the Academy with them. The two squads moved out. By the time they reached the location they wanted, night was beginning to fall. Yamato created a house out of wood for them to camp in. Kasumi was shocked to see another wood based technique, and asked if Kazō could make a house like that. Yamato tried to ease the awkwardness of the question by explaining that he combines earth and water chakra for his techniques. They all gathered in one of the rooms to discuss the mission. The next morning, Kazō followed Kasumi down to the meeting room. Oda followed behind and they walked in silence. After a bit, Kazō asked why Kasumi was being so quiet, compared to the day before. She answered by kicking him in the face and sending him flying across the room. She then stormed off. Sakura walked over to the two boys, saying she and Kasumi had gotten up early and stopped by the Grass Village to get a few more supplies before they got too far into the mission. While there, they saw Kasumi’s sister who told them Kazō had always been around the village, but was probably just avoiding everyone. '' After the mission, Kazō and Oda are summoned to see the Village Head. There they find Kasumi and her sensei, Yon-Tao waiting as well. Kazō also sees Ide and Buto for the first time in five years. He learns that they had been Kasumi’s old teammates and now were promoted to bodyguards for the Village Head. The Village Head explained the reason for calling them. Since Team Takato lost a member and two members of Team Yon-Tao were promoted, the two teams would combine. Since Kazō and Oda were essentially on an unofficial team to begin with, they would be the replacements for Ide and Buto. They would now be officially members of the new Team Yon-Tao. Kusa History Arc In a flashback, Kasumi is shown in the Academy with Kazō. She spends most of her time with Inari. The only other student she pays attention to, like all the female students, is Kinsei. One day, Kasumi sees Kentaro get scolded for laughing at one of Kazō’s jokes. She is surprised to see someone actually finding something fun, and decides to become a part of it. The next day, Kazō arrived to find Kasumi occupying his seat. She said she wanted in on the fun they were having in such a boring class. As the lecture went on, Kazō found things to make jokes about. Unfortunately, she did not find his jokes as funny as Kentaro, and told him so. Kazō tried rewording the jokes, but just made himself more frustrated when she still didn’t get it. In his effort, he got scolded for the first time; to which Kasumi laughed with the rest of the class. Later in the day, Kasumi found Kinsei playing a game of Ninja; a mix of tag and hide and seek. Although Inari passed on the game, Kasumi joined him against Kazō’s group. When the game was over, the members of Kazō’s team who got beat started acting like zombies. This caused Kazō to join in. Kasumi and Kinsei stood by as their charade progressed. Though Kinsei was annoyed by their stupidity, Kasumi actually enjoyed the act. As the days went by, Kasumi continued to hang around their group. As much as she annoyed them and they annoyed her, she continued to stay in their company. Kazō still hadn’t fully accepted her and tended to make fun of her through wit. Inari was also against it, and preferred they hang out with Kinsei instead. After Kazō lost his arm, he seemed more depressed than normal, though he tried to hide it. Kasumi saw his friends try to cheer him up, but she could see it wasn’t enough. One day, she arrived with them to find Kazō struggling with some training. She noticed the group was starting to be affected by his new mood and it annoyed her. Picking up a stick, she walked over to Kazō who was holding his prosthetic in his hand. Telling him to snap out of it, she tried to bonk him on the head with the stick. Instead, he had thrown up his arms in defense and the stick smacked off of the wooden prosthetic. Kasumi began fervently apologizing, saying she hadn’t meant to do that, while Kazō sat there. He hadn’t felt a thing and realized that could actually be used to his advantage. Because of her, his confidence had returned, and he began using his arm as a shield. Trap and Capture Squad Arc Kasumi is seen during training sessions with Kazō and Oda as they try to get used to the new team-up. On one occasion, Kasumi goes searching for the two and finds Oda first. She reminds him of their training, but he says he’d rather train his new genin subordinates. He brings his team along as they go see Yon-Tao. While there, Yon-Tao makes a remark about Oda and the deceased Avaki not being real ninja. This infuriates Oda’s subordinate Rika, whom Avaki had died saving. She runs off when Oda tries to hold her back. As Oda goes off after her, Kasumi berates her sensei for acting so rudely. During their training, Kasumi tends to have a difficult time getting Kazō and Oda to join her, since they dislike being reassigned to a new team. Team Ginta Arc Team Oda Arc While Oda is out leading a mission with his new team, Kasumi and Kazō travel to the Sand Village. There they meet up with Temari and Kankurō. The two Sand shinobi are with a group of children who show interest in Kankurō’s puppets. After Kazō and Kasumi speak to them a bit, one of the children notice Kazō’s wooden arm. The child asks him if he’s a puppet, much to his annoyance and Kasumi’s amusement. Kankurō sends out a few chakra strings and moves Kazō’s arm around. Startled by this, Kazō has a brief flashback of his interrogation by the Leaf’s ANBU. In retaliation, he released his chakra and his prosthetic popped off, just as he had done back then. Embarrassed, he left the group. Kasumi tried to stop him, but couldn’t. She wasn’t sure if Kankurō was at fault or if Kazō had overreacted, so she just decided to wait and see if he returned. Instead, Oda arrived, saying he was taking Kazō’s place. The Ultimatum Arc Kasumi meets with Kazō and Oda to discuss a new mission. It is an S-ranked mission, and requires them to find an important set of scrolls that were stolen. Intel they had received said that the scrolls were now in the possession of a former Grass ninja. His name was Yasu, and he had abandoned the village before Kasumi was even born. Although Yasu wasn’t very powerful, he was definitely one of the more dangerous people to come out of Kusa. He was an expert of the human mind and could effortlessly force a person’s actions to his liking. What made him dangerous was his enjoyment of things like ultimatums. Most ended with ninja torturing or even killing their own teammates. Because of this, whenever he got his hands on something, he usually kept it. Knowing these traits, Kazō said they should first split up to find him. Once found, they would regroup to make a plan. Oda went off and brought his genin students to help search, saying they would return to the village once Yasu was found. Kasumi was left to search on her own. After a few hours, she meets up with Oda and his subordinates. Neither had any luck, and headed off to find Kazō. As they got close to a clearing, Kasumi noticed something and ran ahead. Oda told his subordinates to stay there as he followed her. They came into the clearing to find Kazō on the ground near a river. As they run over, they find blood everywhere, and Kasumi cries out when she realizes what had happened to him. He had been decapitated, with his head apparently falling into the river. The ninja Kazō had fought appeared with some others, and Oda angrily faced him. Kasumi knelt by Kazō’s body while Oda fought. When the other ninja saw her, they attacked. Several vines shot down from a nearby tree and wrapped around their necks, slowly choking them. A soaked Kazō walks back to the clearing to find Oda about to kill a ninja and Kasumi crying over his “dead body” while her vines strangle other ninja. He calls out to them, and they stare in shock as he walks over to Kasumi and picks up the fake body. It was made of wood, and was dressed in his blood drenched clothes. In their shock, the wounded enemies were able to slink away. Kasumi just sat there in overjoyed relief that he was alive. While Oda’s subordinates returned to the village, the three sat and decided what to do. Kazō explained that he had wanted to fake his death against the ninja and hide down river. He would then sneak back to follow his opponent back to Yasu. He had hoped to face Yasu alone, saying it would benefit to not have too many pieces for him to manipulate. Kasumi and Oda refused to let him go alone, now that they were there. Upon meeting Yasu, Kazō tells his team to not speak. They would need to play things very carefully if they were to get through the confrontation alive, let alone with the scrolls. Living up to his nickname, Kazō is able to maneuver his way through Yasu’s mind games. However, even he could not hold up for long. He was given a choice; kill a teammate or lose his chance of leaving with the scrolls. Kasumi said they would never do that, but was cut short by Kazō. Staring at the scrolls in Yasu’s hand, he said they couldn’t leave without them. Still watching Yasu, Kazō lifted his left arm towards Oda and apologized. A slab of wood shot out and slammed a surprised Oda into the wall, crushing him. Seeing the blood pooling below the slab seemed to please Yasu, and he tossed the scrolls to Kazō. Kasumi stood staring at the spot, unable to comprehend what she just saw. After a moment, she turned on Kazō, asking what he just did to his friend. Kazō flexed his prosthetic, and a tendril of wood emerged from the ground to bind and gag her. Keeping his eyes on Yasu the whole time, he grabs Kasumi and escapes, setting off a number of his wooden bombs in the process. They stop after a while. Kasumi watches as Kazō tries to calm himself down from the ordeal, but ends up puking. Kasumi could only lay there and weep for her fallen teammate. None of it made sense to her, and while she was bound, she was helpless. After settling his stomach, Kazō grabs Kasumi and continues to flee back to the village. When they get close to the gate, he frees Kasumi and runs on ahead. In anger, she chases him to the Village Head’s office. Before he can make it, she reaches him and knocks him through one of the office windows. She prepares to strike him more, but the Village Head speaks up and asks Kazō about the mission. He angrily throws the scrolls at the Head and asks if the team is ready. The Head says yes and Kazō heads out to the roof. Kasumi chases him there to find a team of ANBU waiting. Still angered and confused, she pleads with him to tell her why he killed Oda. In response, Kazō lifted his left arm and repeated the actions from earlier. A slab of wood slammed into the wall and blood splattered out once more. He dons his ANBU attire and the group leaves. The Village Head walks up to Kasumi and pulls an object out of his pocket. It was a round and red. He explained that, before the mission, Kazō had come to him with a new tool. It was a membrane sac that Kazō filled with animal blood. Kazō wanted all Grass shinobi to have some to use as a deceptive tactic in battle. Staring at the slab of wood, Kasumi understood what it meant. Oda was still alive. She also realized that Kazō had used the blood pouches the previous day when he faked his own death. The Village Head said he would ban the use of the pouches for that purpose, commenting that Kasumi’s reaction to the day’s events were proof of the distress they could cause among allies. After he left, Kasumi remained on the roof and waited for Kazō to bring their friend back. Toueizu Clan Arc Kasumi is seen with Kazō and Oda as they take on a new task. They meet with Seishi who tells them they will be testing a new simulation system using genjutsu. They are introduced to members of the Toueizu clan. This clan serves as archivists and would be recording the events of the test. Kasumi’s simulation pits her against the deceased Kidomaru of the Sound Four. Yuka Toueizu joined her to chronicle the battle. At first Kasumi had trouble with Kidomaru’s sticky webs that he spit at her. Being a sensor-nin, she noticed the chakra flowing through it and used her absorption fig technique to break free. Her next challenge was his summon, Kyodaigumo. After struggling with its webs for a while, she used her vines to lift herself high in the air, out of its reach. It broke them and she fell into its mouth. Disgusted, she quickly created vines and burst her way out. Once again in the air, she caught Kidomaru in her figs and drained him dry. When the genjutsu ended, Kasumi was out of chakra. Since it was a genjutsu, her figs had not actually drained any real chakra for her to use. She was stuck on her vine stalk, so she called out for her sister to get her down. Hearing some commotion, they saw Oda being taken away by some medical ninja. They all gathered in his room to watch the recording of his battle with Sakon and Ukon. He had used his fire release with his chakra skeleton ability to create flames inside of him and fight their strange power. This left him with minor burns. They next watched Kazō’s fight with Tayuya, seeing him grow cocky and almost loose before catching her in his trap. Kusa's Prodigy Arc Kasumi is seen at the hospital speaking to a doctor after finding out Seishi was severely injured on a mission. He tells her that Seishi is in the middle of surgery and her status is unknown. Kasumi walks away to a side hallway and cries until Kazō arrives in full ANBU attire. She asks if he can find out Seishi’s condition, but he says he’s just there to guard the room while the surgery happens. Kasumi starts to break down again and says she knows the ANBU dispose of their bodies, implying that’s why Kazō was really there. He convinces her that Seishi will be fine and tells her to go back home and get some rest. In a flashback, Kasumi’s Chūnin Exams are shown with Seishi and Yuka in the audience. As Kasumi faces her opponent, she has some trouble. By the end of the match, she learned to use her grass release kekkei genkai and took the win. Back in the present, Kasumi returns the next day to find Kazō outside the door and trap wires set throughout the hallway. The two wait until a doctor finally exits the room with good news. Seishi is fine and just needs to recover. Kasumi is later seen visiting her sister. Hōzuki Castle Arc Little Ninja Arc Kasumi and Oda are seen with Kazō’s sister, Miko, as they go to meet him. After an argument between the two siblings, Kazō slapped Miko, who ran off crying. Kasumi followed her and eventually found her curled up under a giant mushroom in the forest. She crawled under and began to comfort her. She explained that Kazō was only looking out for her safety. She asked if Miko remembered Avaki; saying that, although she didn’t know the details, she knew Kazō had blamed himself for not being able to protect him. The two girls returned a bit later with Miko now understanding her brother’s feelings better. Kasumi is next seen with Oda, Kazō, and Team Ginta as they walk to a small, nearby village. Miko joins them since it is just a D-rank. Technically Kasumi’s team didn’t even need to go, but it made for a nice trip. While Team Ginta handled the mission, Miko would be able to travel and see how a ninja works, firsthand. They first visit a shrine near the village entrance. Inside, a few people seem to be praying. The group speaks to a woman who explains the purpose of the shrine. On one wall, an image is shown that represents the spirit of the shrine. A large bell hung next to the picture with a long rope attached to the clapper. People would come to the shrine to pray for things they were trying to find. When they found what they were looking for, they would ring the bell. After more exploring of the village, they hear a tale of a man who lived long ago. Instead of dying, his spirit took shelter in the land. The tale stated that the spirit gained special abilities by becoming one with nature. After meeting those who hired them, they learned that a group of bandits had been causing some trouble the day before. Since they were already there, they agreed to take a look into it when their mission was done. Kazō made sure Miko remained at his side as they walked around the village. They soon found the bandits outside of the village, and swiftly took care of them. Before heading back, Kasumi sensed a larger chakra signature. A suit of armor appeared, without a person inside, and seemed to lock on to their position. Kazō took Miko away and told her to go hide somewhere. Meanwhile, Kasumi and the others led the new enemy away to fight it. It proved to be more than just armor, however, and revealed various weapons hidden inside of it that prevented most of their attacks from landing. The armor fended off their attacks for a bit longer and fled, leaving them worn out and confused. Heading back, Kinsei thought he heard a voice. Looking around, He found a pile of earth and clay in a small humanoid shape. He implied it must be the man’s spirit they had heard about. The spirit was able to speak through telepathy when contact was made. Kinsei asked about the suit of armor but the spirit only said it could be dangerous to deal with. A small rock was unearthed that Kinsei carried in his pocket to keep in contact with the spirit. Kasumi hurried back with Kazō and the others to find Miko. They found that she had gotten hurt after the armor found her hiding when it left their battle. She didn’t have any wounds, but complained of severe pains. Kazō tried to comfort her as he carried her back to the small village. Unfortunately, before he could make it, the pain became too much and Miko died in his arms. Rain had begun to fall, and the group took shelter in a small cavern nearby. Kasumi held Miko and waited near the entrance with Inari as Kazō tried to come to terms with what happened further in. She said how unfair it was that Kazō had been able to cheer her up when Seishi was hurt but she couldn’t do anything to cheer him up now. After a time, the suit of armor returned. The group surrounded it and began attacking, but it was ineffective. Seeing Kazō sitting off to the side, vulnerable, the armor locked on to him and attacked. Gripping his head, multiple weapons appeared from inside of it, ready to finish him. Reaching up, Kazō gently stuck his prosthetic inside the armor, holding an explosive tag he stole from Inari’s pouch. It detonated, destroying the armor from within. When the smoke cleared, Kazō was still there. He had made a wooden shield to take most of the blast. Kasumi and Oda ran over to him and Oda scolded him for almost killing himself. Kazō said he was trying to, but was too scared to go through with it. After Kasumi cleaned him up, he asked her if she could take Miko because he didn’t think he could face his parents. Upon leaving the cavern, the earth spirit popped up from the ground. Kinsei told them that one of the spirit’s abilities would allow it to bring Miko back by sacrificing someone else. Kazō immediately volunteered to do it, but Kinsei stopped him, asking how Miko would handle not having a brother. Realizing he couldn’t do that to her, he became distraught once again. A moment later, the spirit began trembling and collapsed. Kazō jumped up, pleading it to not to grant the wish. The pile of rocks remained still and Kazō waited. Nothing happened to him, but Kasumi gave a startled cry. Kazō ran over to see Miko waking up. As he sat with her, Kinsei looked at the stone he had. The kanji for ‘’will” appeared on it and the spirit’s voice said it had used to be human, so that meant it still had some freewill left to sacrifice itself. With Kazō crying over her, Miko asked if she had messed up. Surprised at her question, he said no, and that he was proud of her for being brave. When they finally returned to the Grass Village, the others went their separate ways, and Kasumi walked with Kazō and Miko for a bit, alone. Before parting, she said how relieved she was that Miko was ok. Sea Beast Arc Land of Spirits Arc Return Home Arc When Kazō brings Avaki back with him, miraculously alive, Kasumi and Seishi join Oda and Takato in welcoming him. After watching Team Takato’s reunion, Seishi is asked to leave to allow Avaki to tell his story privately to his old team. She walks out with Kasumi who was in high spirits after seeing the reunion. Kusa Invasion Arc Separate Paths Arc Blank Period Kazō Hiden: A Wooden Spider's Severed Web The Last: Naruto the Movie Kusa Hiden:__ New Era Trivia *Kasumi was first created back in 2012 in order to have a female character to serve as the foil to Kazō and Oda. *Kasumi was originally going to have a more aggressive personality, and be intimidating to Kazō. These traits were scrapped, but show up a bit in Kasumi's sister. *According to the Databook(s): **Kasumi’s hobby is stargazing. **Kasumi wishes to fight her sister Seishi. **Kasumi has completed 64 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Quotes (To Kazō) “''K-Kazō?… is that you? Hey! I haven’t seen you in forever, haha! Kinsei said you were probably dead!” (Meeting Oda) “''Uh… hmm… I have no idea who you are!” (To Kazō after getting caught in his trap) “''No! I don’t need your help… I can get out of this on my own!” (To Kazō as he changes his prosthetic) “''S-sorry, it’s just… I’ve never seen you do that before… um… does it hurt?” (To Kazō about him ending his ninja career) “''Idiot!! Why would you do that?... It is NOT ok! That had nothing to do with your negotiation, did it?! You didn't actually die during that fight, so why do this?! What about all your training, and all your hard work, and... and... You Dumbass!!!''" Reference *Kasumi Mitou is an OC created by KusaNin. *Images for Kasumi's appearance used pictures of Tenten and Sakura as reference. Category:DRAFT